


soda flavors and eye colors

by madagaskarka



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madagaskarka/pseuds/madagaskarka





	soda flavors and eye colors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [soda flavors and eye colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537883) by [cupidty11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11). 



Высочайшая Мьюки отличалась от своих предшественников. С одной стороны, она была гораздо больше вовлечена в свою «работу» как Высочайшая, управляя Империей самым непосредственный способом, но также обладала некой участливостью, тем качеством характера, которое обычно отсутствует у всех Высочайших.

С другой стороны, Мьюки опять же отличалась потому, что вполне сносно относилась к маленьким существам. Особенно к Зиму. Зим, который скорее всего был самым крохотным выведенным иркеном в своём поколении, очевидно дефектным. Зим, который разрушал всё, к чему прикасался, каким-то странным образом умудрился добиться её благосклонности. Она не выкинула его в открытый космос, когда он засунул диких животных в теплопроводные клапаны, и не деактивировала его,когда он едва ли обращался к ней как «Мьюки»,вместо почтительного «Высочайшая Мьюки» или же «Моя Высочайшая». Незаконно и непростительно.

И тем не менее, вот и он, в её полу-персональных иркенских апартаментах, несёт ей напиток, когда это вообще не в его функциях. Он был учёным на практике, размещённым ею в специальной секции, где Зимовское разрушение приносило пользу. Короче, где его особенный «талант» был даже нужен.

Чуть улыбнувшись и покачав головой, она взяла содовую.  
«Зим,что ты делаешь?» - Маленький иркен склонился в почтении.

Он пожал плечами, возвратившись в прежнее положение.  
«Всего-навсего стараюсь быть вам полезным, как и должны все представители нашей Империи.»  
Голос Зима не назовёшь приятным. Он был слишком высоким, пронзительным, с акцентом, на котором говорили в той секции иркенской Академии, где он обучался. Мьюки хмыкнула и стала наблюдать, как Зим изо всех сил пытается вскарабкаться на подлокотник её кресла. Она глотнула напиток и отметила её любимый вкус. Маленький сталкер.

Высочайшая провела минуту или две, внимательно читая всю информацию касательно планов о новейшем и величайшем корабле, который только мог быть у Иркенской Империи – Массиве. Когда она снова опустила взгляд на Зима, то заметила, что тот ожидающе смотрит на неё.

«И на что же ты уставился?»

Зим только лишь глуповато улыбнулся. Он и сам понятия не имел, почему так симпатизировал ей. Конечно, кроме того факта что она - Высочайшая и все обожают свою великую правительницу которая возвестила новый век продвинутой технологии и идей улучшения их Империи…но, кроме этого…она была...любезна. К нему.  
Не то чтобы Зим очень-то огорчался, когда его соратники относились к нему с пренебрежением. По крайней мере, он сильно об этом не думал. Зим обычно всех их рассматривал как субъектов «ниже» его уровня, существ, которые вообще не заслуживают его внимания.

Но Мьюки…была Высочайшей и относилась к нему, как будто он был ей ровня. Будто бы он скоро добьётся своей цели и получит таки звание Захватчика.

«Просто…ваши глаза сегодня такие особенно голубые, Моя Высочайшая.» - наконец ответил Зим. Мьюки покачала головой и потянулась, чтобы почесать маленького иркена под подбородком. Прикрыла глаза.  
«Ну, Зим, если так будет продолжаться, я должна буду уничтожить тебя за нарушение субординации.» Она шутила, но шутила лишь наполовину. Зим что-то промычал.

Всё это было до того, как Зим создал всепоглощающую массу что сожрала Мьюки, таким образом кончая целую эру, и возможно единственные приятные отношения, которые у него когда-либо были. Да, все до того, как та же самая масса также проглотила и Высочайшего Спорка, тот побыл правителем Ирка всего лишь год. До того, как строительство Массива было, наконец, официально закончено, и в нём применялась смесь самых разных космических технологий различных рас, наследие Высочайшей Мьюки. До того, как новые Высочайшие Ред и Пурпл начали организацию операции «Неминуемая погибель №1»

До того, как Зим всё-таки стал Захватчиком, и опять спасибо ей,ну а в конечном итоге…он забыл всё о любимых вкусах содовой и о прекрасном тёмно-голубом оттенке цвета глаз бывшей правительницы.


End file.
